Elfman Strauss
|image= |name=Elfman |kanji=エルフマン |romanji=''Erufuman'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18-19 |gender=male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Believes everything should be dealt with like a man. |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team=Team with his siblings |partner=None |previous partner=Mirajane, Lisanna |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Mirajane (elder sister) Lisanna (younger sister) |education=Limited |magic=Take-Over |alias="Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman). |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Hiroki Yasumoto |english voice= }} Elfman is one of the physically stronger Fairy Tail mages, exhibiting the ability called "Take Over," which allows him to absorb the power of monsters he defeated into his arm, earning him the nickname "Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman). His member stamp is black and is on the left side of his neck. History It seems both he and his sister Mirajane were deeply scarred by an incident where their younger sister, Lisanna, was supposedly killed when she tried to stop Elfman's rampage after he attempted a "full body transformation" that went wrong. It's said that Elfman's heart is locked shut because of what happened to Lisanna. In the past when Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna were all kids, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a full-body take over. This depressed him because he was supposed to be a man. When he was younger, he was quite shy and kind. One example of this is when he helped Natsu and Lisanna raise the egg Natsu found. He was also said to be a good cook. Synopsis Macao arc Elfman is first seen towering over Lucy complaining about the noise and that they should use their fists to fight and show their manhood. He is then sent flying by Natsu and Gray. When he repeats what he said, Natsu hits him again. Phantom Lord arc When Fairy Tail assaulted Phantom Lord, Elfman was seen taking out a few of their members (while talking about being a man) as well as fighting with Gajeel before Natsu interrupted. He was also seen later trying to comfort Lucy along with Gray, Natsu, and Happy. He, along with Gray, intervene with Natsu's fight against one of the Element Four (also stating that he shouldn't get sick in vehicles but make them sick instead). While searching Phantom MK2, Elfman runs into Sol (a member of the Elemental 4) and is nearly beaten. He decides that he has to do a Full-Body Take Over in order to win but remembers his sister Lisana and fails to perform the transformation. While fighting, Mirajane is attacked and taken hostage for pretending to be Lucy . Elfman, enraged when he sees this and determined to become strong enough to protect his sister, attempts and succeeds in a full-body Take Over, and defeats Sol. After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane freeing her and apologizing to for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and she figures out how to stop the Abyss Break. They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia and explain the details to him, and then join up with Erza who just defeated Aria (Elfman couldn't believe she fought in such a serious state). Master Jose then arrives complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly. Elfman and Gray regain consciousness when Master Makarov arrives and are told to retreat. He is later seen celebrating the Guilds victory. Fighting Festival arc After Evergreen petrifies seven female members of the guild, including Mirajane, in a scheme set up by Laxus Dreyar, Elfman becomes determined to save his sister. However, he is forced to fight Evergreen, and even though he utilizes full-body Take Over and fights blindfolded to counter Evergreen's gaze, he is defeated and subsequently petrified. He was later released due to the Evergreen's defeat at the hands of Erza Scarlet. After Kana is defeated by Fried, Elfman then goes to fight Fried since Mirajane hadn't regained her abilities. Elfman is almost killed by Fried, however Mirajane regains her abilities saving him. After the defeat of Fried, he was seen next to Kana carrying Juvia. He is then seen in the Fantasia Parade doing his Full-Body Take Over. Oración Seis arc Elfman is seen amongst the guild members getting a lecture and commenting on the Dark Guilds. When Team Natsu returns to Fairy Tail, Natsu tells Elfman about his big fight against Cobra, much to Elfman's frustration as he couldn't understand as to how a snake can fly if it's not even a man. 'Edolas arc' Elfman lectures Jet and Droy about how to become stronger, and then departs with Mirajane to the church because it is the anniversary of their sister, Lisanna's, death. After the Anima strikes he is brought to Edolas. Following the event in Edolas, Mirajane and Elfman continued on to the graveyard and offer their prayers for the anniversary of their sisters death. At the time Elfman said that they should be leaving but Mirajane wanted to stay a little bit longer. Just then they hear a voice calling out to them and turn around to see Lisanna running towards them. Immediately left speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes but then become filled with joy when they reunite with a hug. S-Class Trial arc Following everyone's return to the guild, the rest of the guild memebers are exceedingly happy about the return of Lisanna. Alot of the people even thought up dirty thoughts so Elfman tried to keep everyone away from his sister. Shortly after he enters another of Fairy Tails usual brawls and fought so much that he fell asleep alongside his sisters. A few days later, Elfman along with several members take up jobs and complete them so fast that he asks to take up another one. The next day, when the master announces Fairy Tail's usual S-class trial he gets announced as one of the selected candidates. Elfman reacts greatly and says this is the perfect opportunity to be a man above all men. Magic and Abilities Take Over (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): '''Elfman's magic gives him the ability to "take over" the monsters he has defeated into his arm to use in a fight. He is now able to transform his body into a full take over, which he was previously unable to do after he had accidentally killed his sister. During his battle with Sol he overcame this to save his other sister Mirajane. '''List of Attacks Include: *'Beast Arm: Black Bull (黒牛 ''Kokugyū):' Elfman transforms his hand into a large black arm, that increases his punches power. *'Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛 Tetsugyū):' Elfman's arm transforms into a large metal fist. *'Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru):' Elfman's most powerful spell that changes his entire body to a large hairy monster with horns, it increases his speed and power drastically. He got this form when he took on the S-rank mission and tried to take over the king of beasts to save his sisters. The Beast was a revered beast across the land, and all of its powers now belong to Elfman. Elfman's seal.jpg|Magic seal Elfman.jpg|Elfman's unnamed Take Over Elfman Best Arm.jpg|Elfman's other unnamed Take Over Kokugyu.png|Beast Arm: Black Bull Iron Bull.jpg|Beast Arm: Iron Bull Full Body.jpg|Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul Major battles *VS Gajeel Redfox = '''INTERFERED' *VS Sol = WON *VS Evergreen = LOST *VS Fried = INTERFERED Trivia *Mirajane also told Lucy Elfman hasn't changed much since he was younger despite the differences between the past and present self. *Elfman didn't have his scar when he took on the S rank mission with his sisters. However after the job was finished he had a bandage over his eye, his Full body beast soul take over also shows the beast having a scar in the same place. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Elfman is that there are a lot of strong men in the guild. He wishes to become a man among men in the future. Has a good relationship with his sister, Mirajane. Elfman, like his older sister, did not wish to comment on the most difficult job ever taken. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members